I Like It Like That
by natlovesyou
Summary: When Finn is able to throw a party, all hell breaks loose. The Storm Hawks are in for a lot of mishaps, hangovers, loss of personal items, and a really awkward situation with a drunk Finn. But at the end of the day, they realize that it all might have been a good idea after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So I give to you my ****first**** Finn story! I'm really excited about writing this because I love Finn and I will be co-writing this story with FanFicFan909. It's gonna be loads of fun getting to write it with her. **

**The name of this story is also a title of a song but this is not an entire songfic. The song is **_**I Like It Like That **_**by Hot Chelle Rae. It's more like a theme song…but lyrics will be shown in the story at one point.**

**So I am writing this first chapter and since this is my first Finn story, I don't guarantee that it'll start off great. I'm sure FanFicFan909 will do much better than me.**

**So anyway….how about we start the story now, k?**

**I Like It Like That**

* * *

"This will be perfect!" Finn beamed as he now held in his tapered fingers the complete set of all the invitations. Proud of his little achievement, he placed the folded cards down on the table, only to have some of them stick to the remaining glue he had on his hands. Finn grumbled as he scraped them off and neatly putting them in a stack. As he continued to look at them, his little body couldn't conceal the heap of excitement that was now quickly increasing. Finn did a dance of victory, humming his little heart out. This was quite the annoyance of Stork who stood stiffly at the controls, rubbing small circles on his temples.

"Finn, you've humming that stupid song for the past 15 minutes…shut up!" He yelled in annoyance as he turned to face the blonde. "And I can't even believe Aerrow is letting you go through with this!"

Finn smirked as he bobbed his way over to the helmsman, throwing an arm over the tense Merb. "Well, that's only because I used my very persuasive technique on him." He said smugly as Stork wiggled out from his grasp.

"Oh yeah? What kind of persuasive technique did you use?" Stork paused a moment, tapping his long, green finger over his chin. "Oh wait, I know what technique you used. It's the _'I actually never told Aerrow about this and I'm just going to sneak this behind his back' _technique." Stork growled as he took a tight hold of the controls before him, huffing deeply.

Finn scoffed sarcastically, a hand covering his heart dramatically. "Stork, I would _never_ even imagine doing such a thing." His voice was covered in deceit as he pretended to be offended by the Merb's choice of words.

With a familiar _swoosh_, Aerrow glided into the bridge, eyeing the scene before him. From where he was, all he could think was that Finn was just being his normal, annoying self; running up to Stork just to push his buttons was normal. Aerrow resigned to the couch, sitting down comfortably on the leather furniture. His legs propped up on the table, his arms folding behind his neck.

Finn heard him come in, and with surprising speed, pounced over to the table to retrieve his cards. His feet scampered across the floor, clumsily carrying him over to the rounded table. Seeing how stealth was never a talent of his, Finn's motions did not go unnoticed by the Sky Knight.

Aerrow sat up and worriedly looked to Finn. "You alright, pal?" he asked as Finn practically threw himself across the table.

Finn paused just as his slippery little fingers were about to grab the piled cards. "Um, yeah! Just peachy!" He hurriedly scrambled to get the cards, but Aerrow had caught on rather quickly.

"What are these?" Asked Aerrow quizzically as he grabbed the cards in his hand.

Finn cursed under his breath as he stood frozen in his tracks, feet rooted to the ground. "Well, you see, Aerrow-"

Aerrow lowered the cards to reveal a tense glare towards his wingman. It only took that look to give Finn that guilty feeling once again. Finn stood with his hands meekly placed behind his back as he nervously swayed side to side, his eyes finding a fond interest in the metallic floor below. Finn could hear Stork smirking from behind, mentally cursing the Merb into oblivion. Finn sighed.

"Look, I know you are against throwing parties-"

"Mostly because every party you attempt to throw usually ends in a disaster that the others and I have to clean up." Aerrow cut in sharply, his green eyes firmly staring down the blonde in front of him.

Finn folded his arms over his chest like the brat he was, kicking the floor beneath his boot. "Come on, Aerrow! They didn't end _that_ bad did they?" he countered.

Aerrow pressed his fingers to his temples. "Finn, one time you ended up blowing a hole on the side of the Condor." He exclaimed, replaying the incident in his head.

Finn rolled his eyes, throwing his arms to the side. "So, ok I know I usually end parties in total ruin, but look I promise to keep everything under control." He pleaded leaning onto the edge of the table.

Aerrow shook his head in disagreement, rising to his feet. "Sorry, Finn. It's a no." with that, he turned to exit. He hated saying no to his team, but parties were just asking for trouble and trouble was the last thing this squadron needed.

"I just want to have fun for a change."Finn mumbled, barely audible for anyone to hear, but Aerrow heard it nonetheless.

Aerrow turned to see Finn slouched over the table, self-pity weighing heavily on his shoulders. Finn exhaled sadly as he stared at the ground, no emotion on his face. Aerrow sighed, actually considering the idea that maybe a party wasn't such a bad idea. After all, he had been working his squadron quite hard lately and everyone was in dire need of a break. Aerrow had grown tired of Terra Tropica, and certainly didn't miss Terra Neon. To top it all off, the Storm Hawks had been lacking in sociality lately. Now, Aerrow didn't know if he was running a fever or Finn finally had grown on him, but he caved and decided to grant Finn his wish. Aerrow gingerly tapped Finn's shoulder, watching as Finn slowly turned to face him. Aerrow sighed before speaking.

"Ok, you can have your party." Aerrow literally heard the gasp of terror come from Stork.

This sudden turn of events practically shook Finn off the table. "Really?" he asked skeptically through a widening grin. When he saw Aerrow nod, he jumped into the air with a howl to follow. Finn had never been so excited, nor has he ever been so grateful for Aerrow in his life. Ok, well that was exaggeration, but still…Finn was quite the happy little fellow. "Thank you!" he lunged forward and gripped his commanding officer into a bear hug, not as tight as Junko's though.

Aerrow laughed at his friend's delighted behavior as was now held awkwardly in Finn's arms. "You're welcome, Finn."

At this time, Piper and Junko had decided to join everyone on the bridge. Walking in, the two Storm Hawks_ did not_ expect to see their Sky Knight and sharpshooter in a tight hug. "Uh, bad time?" Piper asked, dumfounded.

Aerrow and Finn turned to notice Junko and Piper gawking at them. Had they not been in that awkward position they would've commented on the looks of their faces. But, in reality Aerrow and Finn looked the most ridiculous. The two guys quickly let go and spread out a good bit from each other. Finn coughed, "No, not at all."

Junko chuckled before walking on ahead to make conversations with Stork about repairs as Piper still remained staring at Finn and Aerrow.

"Wow guys." Piper giggled as she stepped closer to them. "What's with all the love?" she asked jokingly.

Finn smirked as he shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Uh, I'll go get started on handing out the invites." With that, Finn headed off, collecting his cards to begin mailing them out to the desired quests.

Piper cocked her head to the side, puzzled. "Invites for what?"

Aerrow rolled his eyes, mentally regretting his decision to say yes. "I'm letting Finn throw a party here on the Condor." He muttered.

Piper huffed, disagreeing. "Why? You know it's all going to turn out in disaster." She reasoned.

"Well, I figured I'd give it a shot, what's the worst that could happen?" Aerrow asked through a deep smirk.

Piper shook her head as she began to walk pass, "I hope you enjoy cleaning up after him." With that said, she then walked away.

* * *

**Well, I can honestly say that I've done better…I guess I am just out of it write now. It is pretty late, so I'm probably just really tired…**

**Oh, well….REVIEW PEEPS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Preperations

**The next chapter for "Like it Like That", so sorry it took so long everyone. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own the show, not now, not ever. **

**This chapter is written by FanFicFan909**

**Like it Like That**

* * *

"A little lower" Finn strained his voice to a squeak, his eye half closing in an artistic fashion to measure the correct size. The object in question, a giant mirror ball, so large Stork said it would crush people to powder, or blind them with its sharp rays.

"Are you sure this time?" Junko whined, his grip struggling to hold on to the string of the ball. Finn seemed to ignore him; all his effort and concentration, limited as it may be, was focusing on the perfect position of the ball.

"What are you doing?" Piper questioned as she strolled in to the hanger bay, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Getting the party ready," the blonde stated proudly, his gaze never leaving the disco ball. "Oh, yep…that's it. Perfect, Junko."

The Wallop groaned in strength as he tied the string to the side of the wall, locking the disco ball in to place. The sharpshooter placed his hands on his hips, looking triumphantly at his 'great work'.

"Don't you think this is all a bit much," Piper hesitated as her gaze fell around the room. Finn shrugged as he followed her gaze. It didn't look like too much to him; it was only, three buffet tables, a piñata, half of the room set up as a stage, two large karaoke machines, one out-of-proportion disco ball…and a few dozen party hats as supplied by Radarr.

"Nope," he replied smugly, resulting in the crystal mage to roll her eyes. "It looks awesome."

"Hey Finn, where do you want this two storey chocolate fountain?" Junko questioned as he wheeled in the giant object. Piper's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"Over there big guy," the blonde chirped as he pointed to an empty corner.

Piper cleared her throat before speaking. "I'm not staying for this."

"No Piper, you have to," he begged, grabbing on to her arm to stop her from leaving. "I've sent out invites to your friends who are expecting you to be there."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You invited Dove, didn't you?"

Tiny beads of sweat instantly formed on the sharpshooter's brow. "Yeah of course, why do you ask?"

"No reason," she pulled her arm out of his grip quite fiercely. "Just don't use me to try and get to my friends." Their conversation was cut short as a grunt of strength was heard from the door.

"Your lights display," Stork strained as he bought the heavy light in to the room. Finn's eyes lit up at the size.

"Stork? Why are you helping?" Piper interjected, looking slightly disappointed.

"Negotiation," he stated matter-of-factly. "I help with the party, and in turn, Finn gets me the upgraded mind worm helmet with added supersonic alarm and adjustable strap." An evil grin spread across his lips, enough to send chills down both Piper and Finn's spines.

The blonde smiled proudly as he guided Stork to his desired location, the Merb leaving in a grunt as he continued to push the large light. Finn was met with an unimpressed look from Piper.

"Oh before I forget, can you cook some food for the party?" the crystal mage contorted her face in to instant shock.

"What?" she asked incredulously. "I'm debating against this party and now you want me to help?"

"C'mon, please," he begged once again, grasping his hands together in prayer and enlarging his eyes. Unfortunately for Piper, he was quite good at that.

"If you won't do it for me, at least do it for Dove," he argued, trying to persuade her. "Do it because you're going to have a break and have fun with all your friends."

He had her. Although Piper desired the organised and planned out aspects of life, she also understood the importance of having fun once in a while. She was too distracted in her thoughts to notice Radarr weave through her feet wearing a stack of six party hats on his head only to be scooped up by a desperate Finn. The animal seemed hardly impressed as he was held up on display.

"And if you won't do it for Dove," he continued his argument, a broad smile on his face. "At least do it for poor, little Radarr."

Piper stood back as the creature viciously began clawing at the sharpshooter's face for calling him poor…and little. He dropped to the ground, turning around and snarling at Finn in a warning.

"Alright, fine," he huffed cynically. The two watched as Radarr scurried off, almost knocking Aerrow over as he squirmed around his feet.

"What's with him?" the leader asked, moving the box away from his face so he could address the team. Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"He's just cranky. So, what have you got?"

"This one has paper cups and plates in it. Where would you like them?" Blue eyes scanned around the room, bouncing to each buffet table as Finn held his hand under his chin.

"I have no idea, I'll be right back," with that, the blonde left to go scoping around the room in search of the spot, leaving a nervous Aerrow with a frustrated Piper.

"Hey I was wondering," Aerrow began, shifting the box he was carrying uncomfortable in his hands. "Could we maybe…talk…about what happened?-"

"No," Piper interrupted, her eyes scoping the room for anyone who would overhear. "Now is not the time, and I'd rather we wait until after the party." He watched as she slowly began to walk out of the room.

"Are you sure, it's-"

"I'm sure, Aerrow," her voice was firm and determined. "We'll talk about this later."

The leader let his head hang slightly in disappointment, only to discover Radarr back at his feet.

"Hey there buddy. You wanna help me set these up?" a chirp of delight was released from the creature, creating Aerrow's trademark lop-sided grin to form.

* * *

The entire hanger had been cleaned, prepped and set up for this giant occasion, everyone looking slightly impressed with how well the room scrubbed up. Seated around the helm table, the team waited for the time when the guests were supposed to arrive…but nothing happened.

"Poor guy," Piper whispered to Aerrow next to her as the team watched Finn play with a small puddle of water on the table, his face pulled down into a frown. "I bet the invitations didn't even arrive. The messenger birds probably couldn't read his handwriting-"

Her words were silenced as a loud roar came from the front of the ship. Each team member rushed with great haste to the helm, eyes scanning the great expanse in front of them. One after another, familiar skimmers carrying familiar guests came in to view, a waving and smiling person sitting on each. Finn's grin grew wider than anyone could've imagined.

"Sounds like the guests are here."

* * *

**So sorry for the wait, but tell us what you think. Seems like the party is just about to get started. **


End file.
